Nothing but a Little Smirk
by Into the Dead of Night
Summary: A one-shot of silly drunkenness between two jilted people. Smutty. All-human.


**This is just a one-shot i thought of while listening to Theory of a Deadman's Little Smirk and Nickelback's Burn It to the Ground. **

**Forgive them their actions. After all, they ARE completely smashed. **

**BTW, don't own the characters or anything related to the Twilight series at all. **

**-Beth**

He slammed the shot glass back down on the bar top. A growl rumbled from his chest at the burn from the whiskey searing down his throat. It was midnight and he was deeper than he had ever been.

Jasper had thought the club was a good plan until the sixth shot when he started throwing fifty dollar bills at people and shouting about being "bat shit crazy" for loving someone like her. He'd never seen his friend like this. But he imagined he would be just as bad off if he'd found his perfect Alice fucking his son too.

Jasper leaned over the busy bar and called for another round. When he turned back his friend was gone. Ah, shit! "Carlisle!"

"Bella," Alice cooed at her best friend, "This is going to help so don't fight me." She passed Bella the shot glass. To her surprise there was no argument at all.

Bella gulped the clear liquid down and sputtered as she sucked the lime that was perched on the edge of the glass. "Ahhhh, it burns!"

Alice chuckled and slid her own shot to her friend.

Bella took it and gulped it greedily.

"Edward is an ass," the words felt weird to Alice as they fell from her lips. Edward had always been like a brother to her. But he had hurt her best friend and she couldn't stand for that.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he is!" she shouted, "A douche too!" She declared as she clacked the empty glass against the small table they stood at in the crowded club. Bella swayed slightly, giggling at the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her limbs.

"I'm going to go get some more drinks. Stay here." Alice warned before heading for the bar.

Alice popped over the bar top, making sure to show enough cleavage to get served first. "Hey, hey, sweety, can I get two shots of Patron?"

The bartender was sliding her the glasses when someone bumped into her, having been shoved by the growing crowd. She glanced up when the familiar southern drawl of Jasper gave apologizes.

"Jasper?" She squeaked.

"Alice?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going out for guys' night! At a bar!"

"I thought you and Bella were going to stay in and eat ice cream!"

Alice glared at his stereotype of women.

Then realization hit. Carlisle and Bella were both alone. In the same club. Hurt by the same two people.

Alice whipped around and saw the small table her and Bella were sharing was empty. "Oh, shit!"

Bella weaved her way through the throng of dancers. Everyone was grinding against each other. It was practically sex on a dance floor. Every time a bum or a chest or even sometimes a head would bump into her she would giggle.

"Isabella Swan?" a raised voice floated over the mob.

She knew that voice. She turned her head to find Dr. Cullen standing mere feet away. Edward's adoptive father. And her fellow jilted. "Dr. Cullen. Hey." She grinned foolishly as he neared.

He laughed heartily for no reason at all. "Call me Carlisle, already."

She shrugged and giggled for the millionth time tonight. What was her problem? She shrugged at her silent question. At least she wasn't crying over that worthless piece of—"'Kay. Carlisle."

He smirked darkly, "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance." She waved a hand in the air at him as she shook her head, warding off the idea of dancing.

"No?" He grabbed her hand and yanked her against him.

She slammed into his chest, her free hand coming up to brace against his perfectly muscular abdominal. She let her fingers run down the ridges of his toned muscles. It was in this moment of awe that she realized they were both in the same boat. And they could use each other to ease the pain.

She was sure he had the same idea when his hand ran down the small of her back to find her ass and cup it in his palm.

Bella moaned at how the feel of his hand on her ass brought all sorts of naughty ideas. She practically fell onto his lips, devouring them with her own. She bit his bottom lip. When he parted his lips to hiss at the pain she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Her tongue felt like silk against his own. He let out a groan as he let the hand still holding her waist come up to bury into her long chocolatey waves. He pulled her closer, needing more.

A shiver run through him when he felt her slender hand travel farther down his abs. Her fingers slid into the belt loops of his jeans and jerked him flush against her as he took domination of their fiery kiss.

"No! Bad!" Alice yanked Bella from his hold, keeping a tight grip on her upper arm.

They both groaned at the loss.

"We're leaving!" Alice growled at Bella.

Bella pouted, "Bye, Carlisle." She gave a small sad wave. And then giggled.

"Bye," he chuckled. She was so drunk. Ha.

Alice dragged her out of the club and threw her into the car. "God, Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Dunno. It was yummy, though. Like sucking on tasty candy," she hummed. Alice slapped her arm.

"Never again!" Alice shouted as she revved the engine.

"Ugh, okay. Promise," she crossed her fingers over her heart before pulling out her phone.

She unlocked it and scrolled through her contacts before choosing a number and hitting dial. It took only two rings before Alice heard a masculine hello on the other line. "Hey, Jake," Bella giggled.

**So ridiculous. Sillies.**


End file.
